User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Mugen Pirates return
On their ship, the Mugen pirates are seen. They are so different than usuall. On that ship, it was always very lively. Mugen was trying to do stuff, Crow was goofing off, Yusei was trying to scold them, Ihos was playing music, Stohos was being serious, on the lookout for danger, and Stilo was either cooking or having fun with his crewmates. Right now however, everything is really calm... Too calm. Stilo is still cooking, but he's not doing it happily as he usually does, Stohos is just on the lookout, but his mind is not focused. Ihos is not even playing any music, and Crow is just steering the ship, with a depressed look on his face. Mugen is inside the ship, in his chambers. He's lying on his bed, and he's trying to contain all that anger and sadness. Stohos: Guys! I see the island! The crew gathers on the deck, and they set their eyes on it. Stohos, Ihos and Stilo see the island for the first time in their lives, while Mugen and Crow see it for the first time in a few years. Mugen: We are back... Scrap Island. ---- The crew has landed on the huge island. We realize that the name suits it like a glove, since the only thing visible is scrap metal, as far as the eye can see. Stohos: You weren't exagerating when you said that it's the island of scrap metal... There are mountains of junk, wastelands of metal and valleyes of scrap. Amazing. This is all the result of that island's actions? To the crew's right, we see that in the distance, there is another island. Much like the home island of the second Pirate King, that island dumps all of it's junk to that island... The junk of course includes people. All around the scrap island, there are many settlements. People are living in total poverty, and their only food is the junk from the other island. The people there are really living sad lives. Mugen: In this hell, we were born and raised. We learned how to survive and how to secure our lives. Us three brothers in arms managed to make it through the first ten years without any help... After that, we discovered the shrine. Let's go. The pirates walk for about an hour, all silent... Carying the decapitated body of their lost friend, the men are all sad... This is his funeral walk, and they all know it. They finally reach between two huge pillars of scrap metal that look like small hills. Between them, there is something like an arch. Crow: We're here. Ihos: How do you know? Mugen: We created this with our fruits. Trust us, we not it. Mugen places his plam on the center, in the air, and suprisingly, a door opens beneath them. 'Mugen': To open you needed to insert a few chemicals. A safeproof for us. They set their eyes on a staircase that descends towards the underground... Some candles are lit with crimson flames, courtecy of Mugen. '''Mugen': Let's send him off... After walking down the stairs for a minute or so, they finally reach the chamber. It's a big chamber made of dark marble. The candles are lit again by Mugen, and a closer look at the man is seen. He can't control his emotions now, and tears fall down on his cheeks. Mugen: We were supposed to return here together... Find out the truth, all together! In the center of it all, we see a structure made of marble. it has three round holes and three spots that would hold something like cards. Crow: Take it easy man... It's over now. Ihos tries to change the subject. Ihos: So this is were you found them? Your devil fruits and your cards? Crow: Yes. This is the room in which destiny lead us into. Here we found our powers, our dragons, and a way out. Mugen: This is were it all started for us...Now it has to end here for him. Mugen closes in on the marble structure, and places his hand on it. With his powers, he quickly reforms it. The structure remains exacly the same, but it gets a bit taller. Isnide it, we see that it is now hollow, and that there is some soft fabric. The men place Yusei's body inside the tomb, and close the marble trap. On it, a new place for another item has been created... A special spot, holding a metal gaunlet, the last one he used in a fight... And on the top of it, the name Yusei is carved. Mugen: We're gonna keep your stardust, Yusei. You would have wanted it that way, we think. The men, after a while, get out of the small mausoleum, an start walking towards their next destination. Category:Blog posts